1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to televisions (TVs), and more particularly, to a TV capable of performing a reminder function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A television (TV) is a kind of electronic device that can be used to display audio and video data received from various types of sources. Some conventional TVs are capable of performing a reminder function. By using the remote control of a TV of this kind, the TV user is able to select a planned chore from a chore list preset in the TV. The user can also set a reminder time corresponding to the selected planned chore. After the reminder time set by the user is reached, the TV will display a reminder text corresponding to the selected planned chore on the TV screen.
If, however, the user is preoccupied with other matters, such as reading, or if they need to leave their seat for a short time, they will miss the visual message displayed on the screen. Therefore, the reminder message function is ineffective.
Furthermore, in a conventional TV capable of performing the reminder function, the number of selectable chores preset in the TV is always limited. These chores are determined by the TV designers and stored in the TV in advance. They may not always encompass all possible chores the user requires, and the user interface of the TV is not complex enough to allow the user to personally input information for a specific chore.